


You are Important

by Cat_184



Series: Our Second Chance [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Big Brother Peter Parker, Bullying, Fluff, M/M, Morgan Stark-centric (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Movie Night, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Teen Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_184/pseuds/Cat_184
Summary: "This is more than just a bad math session. What is really going on? Did somebody hurt you?" He demanded as he sat on the couch."What?! No! I'm fine.""No you're not. You just zoned out on me big time. Took me two minutes to get your attention. What's going on Momo?" He asked softer this time."Oh, uh, sorry?""It's ok. So. What's up, little sis?""It really is nothing. And it's not important anyway.""It's bothering you and you're very important. That makes it important too.""No I'm not." She whispered softly, forgetting her brother had literal super hearing.OrMorgan had a bad day at school Peter knows just how to make it better.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Our Second Chance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641601
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	You are Important

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this was originally part of my re-write of chapter one but I got carried away and didn't want to delete it. As always give me your thoughts, I live for your comments.
> 
> Let me know what you think of Morgan. This is just an idea I'm playing with.

Morgan hated school. Mom was insistent that she couldn't skip any more grades; claiming that she needed peers near her own age despite the fact she was bored to the point of torture with the menial work. That and the added bonus of her classmates being ass hats. The perks of being the only 12 year old in 9th grade. One Ass-hat in particular made her life hell. Melissa Hunters or as Morgan likes to affectionately call her, Bitchy Barbie.

Morgan hated her with a passion. Freak. That was her favourite insult and as much as Morgan hated it every time she heard it, it hurt. She knew it shouldn't but Bitchy Barbie was right. She was a freak. 

She held up her hand making it glow. There was a reason Frozen was her favourite film. Sometimes she wished she could just let it go. She had been keeping this a secret for nearly 2 months. She was even keeping it a secret from everyone at home. The only other person to know of this recent development was Princess Shuri. Shuri had walked in on her testing/freaking out about her new abilities.

Why? She knows her family wouldn't care, nobody in that tower had ever been normal. She was mainly hiding because of the New Accords. Her brothers had been fighting to get their version approved before Senator Ross. 

Ross was big on reminding them all that they weren't even human and that they shouldn't be given even their very basic human rights. He was trying to get rid of the Avengers all together, claiming the world no longer needed them. There hadn't been an Avengers level threat since Thanos. His argument is that a human army could do the Avenger's job. 

Using her father as an example to tip things in his favour, reminding the world that he had only been human. A human that saved trillions of lives. Of all the warriors on that battlefield, it was the human that had saved them.

The biggest problem her brothers were facing was the mutants. They didn't want to play ball with the others in the super-powered community, not that they would ever sign Ross's.

Harley had even managed to get the Inhumans to sign their copy. Then again, most of them live on the fucking moon.

So now really wasn't the time to be adding more stress to the equation. So she would still be normal. Plain. A simple genius; if there ever was such a thing. The same small girl she had always been. That was the only reason she hadn't scorched all of Bitchy Barbie's perfect hair off. Nevertheless, she was still a Stark and Stark's have always stuck out. Mainly because they never knew when to keep their traps shut and she was no exception.

If it wasn't for Gwen she would probably have quit by now. That and Miles Morales, the incredibly hot boy whom she was crushing on big time. The same boy who was into her best friend. Unfortunately for him she didn't swing that way, maybe once he figured that out he would notice her. But somehow between the two of them, they had managed to keep her sane. So far. God. Just two more weeks to freedom. She could taste it already.

"Hey! Freak! Where's the rest of the circus? Or did they kick you out for boring the audience to death with, what was it this week? Electromagnetism?"

Morgan was just shutting her locker to head to class when she found herself boxed in by Bitchy Barbie and her goons

"Electrochemistry actually" she mumbled. Taken aback by the loss of her personal space. She internally winced at how weak she sounded. This was so stupid! She was a Stark. Stark's don't get bullied! Stark's were confident, unflappable. They didn't shy away from others, especially someone who she was so clearly superior to. Melissa had an IQ lower than her age. Then again being tossed into a dumpster once was lesson enough.

In the wise words of Einstein; The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different result. Melissa had big fists and more than enough lackeys to help her. 

Plan of action? Keep your head down and wait for A) backup or B) Melissa to leave of her own accord. An annoying part of her brain reminded her that she could break her antagoniser's perfect nose nowadays.

"Same difference, Freak!" The larger girl spat in her face, "would get the special treatment if it weren't for Daddy would you? The saviour's daughter. But really she's just a Freak."

Come on Gwen where are you when I need you?

"Where would you be without all his blood money? Huh? What would Daddy say if he saw you now? Little miss perfect. Always knows the answers but never speaks in class. Pathetic. Ahh!"

Melissa was cut off mid-rant when someone gave one of her meticulous braids a sharp tug, completely screwing them up.

"Piss off Lissa you lower the IQ of the entire hallway every time that you open your mouth, spewing that unintelligent garbage."

Thank Thor! Backup had arrived.

Thoroughly pissed off Morgan steps forward she hissed low and threatening, using the welcome boost of confidence her best friend gave her. "Never speak of my father like that. Ever. Again. Pick on me all you like. But my family? You leave them out of this."

"Yeah? Like your mutant brother?"

"Or I am going to do something we'll both regret. Consequences be damned." She gritted out. That comment about Peter was low. So very low. And it made her very angry.

"Pfft. What you gonna do? Freak?"

Morgan glanced down at her clenched fists, they were beginning to glow. She could smell her school jacket start to burn as she stuffed them in her pockets. She was positive that her normally chestnut coloured eyes were glowing too. She blinked rapidly. Try to calm herself as fast as possible before she could be exposed. Mutants weren't being well received at the moment. She took a step back away from her bully Gwen stepping up to defend her.

  
A predatory grin spread itself across Melissa's ugly mug.

  
"That's what I thought. You're nothing. Just gonna hide behind your guard dog, as always. See ya round Freak!"

  
See this? This is why Morgan hates school. Yay! Only 3 more years of hell. There was no force in the 9 realms that could make her stay until she was eighteen. Not even the great Pepper Potts.

* * *

  
"Hey, Mo," Peter called when his little sister entered his lab. "How was your day?"

He watched amused as the girl threw her bag to the floor as she tossed herself face-first onto the couch with an agonized wail. The sound muffled by the cushions. He chuckled at her antics.

"That bad, huh?"

She nodded. 

"Anything I can do to make it better?"

Morgan seemed to pause thinking it over. She shook her head.

"Do I need to beat someone up? I could set MJ on them?" He teased. She rolled over, sitting up.

"While that would be awesome, I have to decline. I can handle it."

"You sure? You have help if you want it."

"I know. There's only so long one can multiply fractions before they want to claw their own eyeballs out."

"Yeesh. Only multiplying?"

"Tomorrow we get to start division!" The false enthusiasm clear in her voice.

"I do not envy you. Mom still against advancing you again?"

"Yeah," she gave another howl as she flopped back into the couch. "I'm only 1 year ahead! And I am going insane! If it weren't for lab time with you and Harls I would literally drown myself in bleach to get away from this boredom!"

Peter laughed again, the morbid humour of his generation had obviously been handed down to the next.

"No you wouldn't. You like MJ too much. You're gonna intern for her this summer. Looking forward to it?"

She shrugged. 

Peter frowned, her working with MJ had been being planned since last summer. Mom had threatened her with it as a punishment that had backfired when Morgan had latched onto the idea like an excited puppy.

"Your day must have been shit. You've been looking forward to it for months. You sure you're ok?"

She shrugged again. While keeping a secret from her brothers was easy, MJ was a different problem. When her brothers were in the same room she could tell them she was getting a tattoo and they wouldn't blink, too busy making googoo eyes at each other. It was a running joke around the tower. The occupants competing to see who could get away with the most outlandish activities in their presence. Currently Lila and Cassie were winning, after they faked making out on the lab table while the boys were working, dispite neither being into girls. The other couple hadn't even blinked.

Morgan and MJ also have a bet running on who would propose first.Morgan on Harley and MJ betting Peter. Morgan had an unfair advantage though, as both of the boys had asked her to help them to propose to the other. She was enjoying it immensely, as both of them had picked the same day to do it: dinner on their 5 year anniversary next week. So it was literally whoever got there first. 

But her 'internship' with MJ? Keeping her newfound abilities a secret would be near on impossible. MJ was still omniscient as ever, knowing everyone's secrets, and probably knew the president's too. She would have to make sure she doesn't set anything on fire this summer. And given that she was dating Shuri she probably already knows. 

"Hey! Mo!" Peter shouted, snapping her out of her thoughts. He was frowning, studying her carefully. "This is more than just a bad math session. What is really going on? Did somebody hurt you?" He demanded as he sat on the couch.

"What?! No! I'm fine."

"No you're not. You just zoned out on me big time. Took me two minutes to get your attention. What's going on Momo?" He asked softer this time.

"Oh, uh, sorry?"

"It's ok. So. What's up, little sis?"

"It really is nothing. And it's not important anyway."

"It's bothering you and you're very important. That makes it important too."

"No I'm not." She whispered softly, forgetting her brother had literal super hearing.

"Excuse me?" He growled. "You Lil' Miss, are the most important person in this Tower. You and Harley are my world. I will always, always put you first. And nothing you can say can change my mind." He tugged her roughly into a bone-crushing bear hug. Morgan didn't say anything, taking comfort in her brother's safe arms.

"You are important. So very important. Where did you get the idea that you weren't?" He whispered in her hair.

"I know. It doesn't matter." Morgan mumbled into his shirt, "she doesn't matter." She added to herself.

"Who, Mo?" 

"Nobody. Doesn't matter."

"If this 'she' is hurting you I want to know about it."

She shook her head against his chest.

"I can handle it." She said firmly.

"But you don't have to, Maguna."

"Please just drop it?"

"Fine, " he huffed. "If it gets too much-"

"I know where to find you." She finished.

Peter stood. A pitiful whine escaped her throat at the loss of contact. He swiped his phone from the desk before scooping her up in his arms. She squealed as gravity shifted beneath her.

"What're you doing?!" She giggled.

"Movie night." He started marching to the door. "After that heart to heart, it's the only thing we can do!"

She grinned and relaxed in his arms, bundled safely against his chest. By the time they reached her brothers' floor however she had nearly been rocked to sleep by his smooth rhythmic steps.

"Hey. I was about to head down to meet you in the lab- oh. Everything alright?" 

The rocking stopped as Peter leaned over to give his boyfriend a kiss. Eww.

"We're fine. Lil' Miss had a bad day, that's all."

"Ahh…"

"So... Movie night! The three of us!" Peter said brightly.

"I think a nap is more in order," Harley said pointedly. 

Morgan's brow furrowed. Naps are for babies! Though, staying up till 3 am researching old extremis files before getting up at 7 for school didn't help.

"Nah, she's not sleeping are you, Mo?" She squeaked in surprise as he flung her on their sofa.

"Meanie. For that, we watch Frozen 3."

"Aww, that's cute… Harley, she thinks she can make us watch Frozen."

"Sweetheart, honey, that girl can make us do anything. We have no free will. Give up now. I'll get the popcorn." Peter stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend's retreating back before turning on his sister.

"Tell me her name and I'll watch whatever you want." He bargained.

"Uggh. You're impossible." She huffed an annoyed sigh. "Fine, you chose."

Peter narrowed his eyes at her.

"Either someone snogged Miles… or you're getting bullied… and you don't want me to commit murder."

"You said you'd drop it. And who says snogging? Like ever?" She pouted. Why couldn't he leave it alone?

"I did." He conceded. "And like, the English in, like the 80's"

"Dude... the eighties was like over 50 years ago..."

He made a face at her as he plopped down next to her. "FRI? Play Frozen. The first one, please?"

"Sure Stark 2.0."

"What? We're in this for the long haul. Gotta make it a marathon."

"Thanks, Petey." Morgan grinned before tackling him in a hug. She twisted around to see the screen, snuggling into his side as the opening song started up.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Harley grumbled in mock offence. "And she stole my boyfriend. Wonderful." He sent her a playful glare. Morgan moved impossibly closer so she was practically in Peter's lap. "My precious." She crooned.

"Hey! That's a great idea, let's watch that!" Peter nodded enthusiastically, anything to get out of being forced through Frozen for the billionth time.

"Nope" she sang, popping the p. "You're my precious and I say my precious has to watch frozen. You are my precious, right?" She turned her puppy eyes on him starting him down pleadingly. Damn those eyes they really were dangerous.

"Yes, ok! I'm your precious." He relinquished.

"Oh," Harley's hand covered his heart, "Oh! I see how it is." He cried dramatically as he returned with the popcorn.

"Hey! Ladies, ladies. There's more than enough to go around. No need to fight over me."

"Who said I was talking about you? I was obviously talking about the popcorn." His boyfriend snarks as he wraps his strong arms around Peter. 

"Oh! Shots fired!"

"Well at least one of you wants me." Peter pouted as he ruffled Morgan's hair, settling his hand in her hair as he continued to card his fingers through her long locks, gently working out any knots.

\---

Two hours and one movie later, Pepper got a photo of all her kids asleep on the couch after she had asked FRIDAY why none of them had turned up to dinner. Harley had Peter wrapped up in his arms and Morgan curled up in Pete's lap, his hand still tangled in her hair. Her kids were adorable even if two of them were over 21. This one was going on the nightstand she thought as she sent it to May and Happy.

But that didn't stop her from asking MJ to wake them up. Dinner was going cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumbler! Find me at cat-1840


End file.
